In general, in a computer system such as a high-performance computing (HPC) model, a plurality of nodes are equipped in a rack or the like. Each of the plurality of nodes is a processing unit that is operated by one operating system (OS), and is configured such that components such as a processor and a memory are mounted on one board (hereinafter referred to as a system board (SB)). In such a large-scale computer system configured by a plurality of nodes, high-density mounting is attempted in order to reduce an installation area cost. Due to high-density mounting, the number of components that configure one system has increased, and the number of components to be controlled for system operation has also increased. Similarly, in order to meet the needs of performance, an amount of information that is set in each component such as a central processing unit (CPU) or a memory has increased, and control has also become complicated. Therefore, a load on a system controller that operates or controls the system (hereinafter referred to as a service processor (SP)) has increased, and a throughput and a processing time for, for example, starting (reset) of system, collecting logs at the time of hardware errors or periodically monitoring a state have increased. An increase in a system control time results in the inhibition of a simple operation of a computer, and a system control method with a small system control load is requested.
As a conventional technology for realizing the efficient control of a processing device even when the number of components mounted onto each of the boards that configure the processing device increases due to high-density mounting, the following technology is known. A controller in each of the boards sequentially reads one processing procedure from a storage that stores a series of processing procedures to be executed on each of the boards, in response to an execution instruction from a management unit. The controller sequentially executes a process according to the read processing procedure on each of the boards so as to control a plurality of components (nodes), and reports a result of executing the series of processing procedures to the management unit (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-230597).
In the conventional technology above, after the management unit collectively writes a series of processing procedures to the storage, and the controller sequentially reads one processing procedure from the storage and causes a component (a node) to execute the processing procedure. Therefore, the management unit can reduce overhead of the controller in calling a device driver. However, in this conventional technology, when a series of processing procedures are transmitted to a controller side on which the storage exists, it is requested that “information that changes only at a low frequency in continuous processing procedures, such as a destination, an address length, or the presence/absence of a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) code” be reported in duplicate.